yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 063
カレーの ！スパイシーデュエル | romaji = Kenzan Vāsasu Karē no Majin! Supaishī Dyueru | japanese translated = Kenzan VS Curry Devil! Spicy Duel | episode number = 63 | japanese air date = December 14, 2005 | english air date = September 5, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Dark Tyranno | animation director = Kyoung Soo Lee }} Curry Worries, known as Kenzan VS Curry Devil! Spicy Duel is the sixty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary The Ra Yellow dorm head, Sartyr, begins a vendetta to bring his best students back to the dorm. Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry and Bastion Misawa have all been living at the Slifer Red dorm. He Duels Hassleberry, with the wager being that they will return to the Ra dorm should Sartyr win (Jean-Louis Bonaparte who is secretly watching the events unfold believes if Sartyr wins, destroying the Slifer Red dorm would be easier). He disguises himself and uses and an alias, luring them out with curry. Sartyr states he will only allow them to have curry if Hassleberry can beat him in a Duel. Sartyr is quickly reduced to 200 Life Points by the fourth turn. At this point, his disguise falls off, but nobody recognizes him. Hassleberry then questions who is he and Sartyr introduces himself. Hassleberry asks why did he want them to go back to their dorm and Sartyr states it's because he believes that he was completely abandoned. The Ra Yellow dorm is almost completely empty as Sartyr's best students have already either graduated to Obelisk Blue or have chosen to stay at the Slifer Red dorm. Hassleberry states he won't abandon the Slifer Red dorm for Jaden's sake, so Sartyr decides to continue the Duel and bring back his students by force. He then proceeds to Special Summon "Curry Fiend Roo" and reduce Hassleberry to 100 Life Points in a single turn. Hassleberry narrowly defeats him with "Tyranno Infinity". Sartyr believes he will remain alone forever, however Hassleberry reveals that they didn't leave because of him, they wanted to be closer to the Slifer Red dorm, so they could prevent it from being demolished. Bastion, Syrus, and Hassleberry agree to return to the Yellow dorm from time of time if Sartyr continues to cook curry. All the students are having curry and find it delicious though Hassleberry, Alexis, and Syrus note they wish Jaden was here to have some curry. Elsewhere, Jaden is still trying to find his way back to the Duel Academy building. He complains that he is hungry and wants some curry right now. Featured Duel: Tyranno Hassleberry vs. Don Simon Turn 1: Don Simon Don Simon draws "Curry Pot". He then Normal Summons "Carrotman" (800/900) in Defense Position. Don Simon then activates "Curry Pot". Now any monster sent to the Graveyard will be removed from play instead, which is visually represented by them going into the pot itself. Turn 2: Hassleberry Hassleberry draws "Black Stego" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/2000) in Attack Position. "Black Stego" attacks and destroys "Carrotman". Hassleberry then Sets a card. Turn 3: Don Simon Don Simon draws "Counter Spice Cumin". He then Normal Summons "Potatoman" (900/800) in Attack Position. Don Simon then activates "Red Pepper Spice" to increase the ATK of "Potatoman" by 300 ("Potatoman": 900 → 1200/800) and decrease the ATK of "Black Stego" by 300 ("Black Stego": 1200 → 900/2000). "Potatoman" attacks "Black Stego", but this activates the effect of "Black Stego", switching it to Defense Position. The attack fails (Don Simon 4000 → 3200). Don Simon then activates "Spell Spice Cinnamon" to switch "Potatoman" to Defense Position and switch "Black Stego" to Attack Position. Don Simon then Sets a card. At the End Phase, the effect of "Red Pepper Spice" expires ("Potatoman": 1200 → 900/800; "Black Stego": 900 → 1200/2000). Turn 4: Hassleberry Hassleberry draws. He then Tributes "Black Stego" in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Driceratops" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. "Dark Driceratops" attacks and destroys "Potatoman". "Dark Driceratops" then inflicts piercing damage to Don Simon (Don Simon 3200 → 1600). Since a monster Don Simon controls was destroyed, he activates his face-down "Counter Spice Cumin" to Special Summon "Onionman" (1200/1200) in Attack Position. Since Don Simon Special Summoned a monster, Hassleberry activates his face-down "Hunting Instinct" to Special Summon "Dark Tyranno" (2600/1800) in Attack Position. " and "Dark Driceratops" being removed from play by "Curry Pot".]] "Dark Tyranno" attacks and destroys "Onionman" (Don Simon 1600 → 200). At this point, it's revealed that Don Simon is really Sartyr. Since "Carrotman", "Potatoman", and "Onionman" have been removed from play via "Curry Pot", the final effect of "Curry Pot" activates, removing "Dark Driceratops" and "Dark Tyranno" from play and Special Summoning "Curry Fiend Roo" (0/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Curry Fiend Roo", it gains 200 ATK for each Spice card in Sartyr's Graveyard and 300 ATK for each monster removed from play. There are currently six monsters removed from play and three Spice cards in Sartyr's Graveyard ("Curry Fiend Roo": 0 → 2400/0). Hassleberry then Sets a card. Turn 5: Sartyr Sartyr draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. Sartyr then activates "Spell Spice Caraway" to inflict 200 damage to Hassleberry and increase his own Life Points by 200 (Hassleberry 4000 → 3800; Sartyr 200 → 400) ("Curry Fiend Roo": 2400 → 2600/0). Sartyr then activates "Mix Spice Garamasala" to add one "Red Pepper Spice" and two "Spell Spice Caraways" from his Deck to his hand ("Curry Fiend Roo": 2600 → 2800/0). Sartyr then activates two "Spell Spice Caraways" (Hassleberry 3800 → 3600 → 3400; Sartyr 400 → 600 → 800) ("Curry Fiend Roo": 2800 → 3000 → 3200/0). He then activates "Red Pepper Spice" by targeting "Curry Fiend Roo" ("Curry Fiend Roo": 3200 → 3500 → 3700/0). Hassleberry then activates his face-down "Survival Instinct" to remove from play the "Element Saurus" and the "Hyper Hammerhead" in his hand and gain 1000 Life Points (500 for each Dinosaur-type monster Hassleberry just removed) (Hassleberry 3400 → 4400)In the TCG/OCG, one would only gain 800 Life Points and the cards removed must be in the Graveyard. ("Curry Fiend Roo": 3700 → 4300/0). "Curry Fiend Roo" attacks directly (Hassleberry 4400 → 100). At the End Phase, the effect of "Red Pepper Spice" expires ("Curry Fiend Roo": 4300 → 4000/0). Turn 6: Hassleberry ".]] Hassleberry draws "Tyranno Infinity" and subsequently Normal Summons it (?/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Tyranno Infinity", its ATK becomes equal to the number of Dinosaur-type monsters Hassleberry removed from play times 1000. Hassleberry currently has five Dinosaurs removed from play ("Tyranno Infinity": 0 → 5000/0). "Tyranno Infinity" attacks and destroys "Curry Fiend Roo" (Sartyr 800 → 0). Errors * In the English dub, Sartyr claims that "Mixed Spice Garamasala" allows him to "draw" 3 "Spell Spice" cards (rather than adding them from his Deck to his hand). ** Additionally, he uses this on "Red Pepper Spice", which in the dub is not a "Spell Spice" card. * In the dub, when Hassleberry shows and removes from play "Hyper Hammerhead" and "Element Saurus" to activate "Survival Instinct", "Element Saurus" is erroneously shown as a Normal Monster. ** In response, the dub incorrectly shows "Curry Fiend Roo" as having 3700 DEF (implying it's in Defense Position) and increasing its DEF to 4300. Differences in adaptations In the original, when Kenzan is about to put soy sauce on his tofu, Manjoume tries to stop him as it would "sully his shining white tofu". In the dub, Chazz tries to stop Hassleberry from eating entirely, as he believes it would encourage the dorm to keep giving them low quality food, and states that they should take a stand against eating the dorm food. In the Japanese version, Sartyr's alias was "Curry Mask", while in the English version it was "Don Simon". Trivia In the English dub, when Hassleberry and Saryr begin their opening remarks before the Duel begins, Sartyr says, "And should you lose, well then, it's no soup for you!" which is a likely reference to the infamous quote of the Soup Nazi. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes